Lab diaries
by goodbye2you
Summary: A girl wakes up in a cell only two possions a diary and a pen this is her diary. Note: This story is the first in three.
1. Chapter 1

**Lab diaries**

**This is a bit angsty but I liked the idea plus I am stuck on the new story chapter. It is also linked to the new story. I also know the pokemon hybrid is an old idea but I wanted to do it. Here her description**

_Name: Maggie Berry_

_Age: 12_

_Description: Dark brown hair, green eyes, average height, average weight,_

_Personality: Carefree, fun loving, competitive, slightly likes fighting the guys in her class. _

_Group: Unpopular_

_Likes: Reading, drawing, playing with her friends, music and skitties _

_Dislikes: Zubat, team R.A.M, _

Day one

I do not know what is happening. First I was drowning in the sea now I am in a cell with a thin mat on the ground, a blanket and a bucket. I am surrounded by pokemon mad howls come from their cells. I am feeling strange. Some people are coming I am saved but I better stop writing.

Day two

The people who came did not save me they made it worse. They put me in a room with other people who looked as scared and confused as I did. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes with a black top and pants with team R.A.M writing on them almost handsome if he did not have an evil expression on his face. At the start he acted nice telling me his name which was Callum. He told me now I was part pokemon now and he was going to teach me how to control the new power. He also told me that I have been here for six months and everyone thought I was dead. I went into a room with pure white wall and a shiny metal cube in the middle of the room. He said concentrate on the cube. I did that and it was engulfed with lightning. My eyes widened with surprised but Callum smiled and wrote something on a clipboard. Then he took me to a cage filled with different pokemon and he told me to do the same thing to the pokemon. I refused. He growled at me and said do it or you will regret it. I still refused he pulled out a whip and stuck me making me bleed. Final he took me back to the cage I tried zapping the lock but it didn't work.

Day 3

I am starving I think they are just going to let me starve because I didn't kill those pokemon. I miss my mother, father and my sister. My eyes fill with tears every time I think about them and I yelled at them and said I hated them I wish I could see them to undo all this bad.

Day 4

They finally give me food and water it might be cold disgusting and probably unfit for human consumption but its still food. The people are coming back I'll write later.

Oh I wish I was dead especially after what I have done. Callum put this collar around my neck but not after a few bruises and shocks. He took me to a room with another person his eyes cold and he looked like he had just crawled out of a bin. The man shot a bit of sludge at me. I dodged it I looked up and saw a sign. It had a picture of me on one side with my details and an extra one which said pokemon: Pikachu. On the other side I saw a picture of the guy I was fighting and his details and he was a Grimer. He shot more sludge at me and then he surged forward with unbelievable speed. It hit me hard. Then I realised something he was trying to kill me. I concentrated on him and a blast of electricity hit him. He sunk to the ground and twitched for a while. Then nothing later I found out he had died. I how can kill I'm not even a teenager yet.

Day 5

Still miserable.

Well the people came back and took me to a different place a bunch of strange looking people they all had a strange resemblance to a pokemon. It was like a prison kitchen old woman heaped slop onto plates. A girl who had short green hair, red eyes, a short red t-shirt and a long white flowing skirt walked up to me and looked at me in puzzlement. "What pokemon are you? I can see no signs. Anyway I'm a Gardevoir but my name is Kirsten," she said quickly. I answer with Pikachu and said my name. When I said Pikachu I heard many gasps then a man with beautiful mauve eyes slightly yellowish skin and a large tail with a pink tulip tail, "You are the one who K Oed Sludge". I felt so stupid. I guess I looked stupid because the guy snorted then said, "The Grimmer guy". I clicked.

"I didn't mean too," I whispered close to tears.

"Of course you didn't," Kirsten cooed shooting a nasty look to the man.

"Excuse my brother he isn't that nice," growled a girl with red hair, pale skin, glaring red eyes and wicked purple claws. "Any way I'm Fiona the Zangoose and that is the joke boy Zane the Dellcatty," she smiled. Zane grumbled glaring. It was good to see people again when the guards came. Fiona handed me a piece of shiny metal and whispered, "Watch your face check for signs of becoming your pokemon.

Day 6

I swear I'm getting red spots on my cheeks and there is a lump on my tail bone.

There is almost every pokemon as a person in that prison place. Kristen and Fiona introduced me to every person there. I am the youngest person there most of them are 16-25.

Day 7

This is probably the worst week ever it would be nice to wake up in a hospital room and a doctor tell me I was in a coma for ages. Nothing much happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**The lab diaries**

**Hey now I'm writing two stories so I will not give up on one I will alternate writing chapters. I do a week at a time only.**

DFCC: Thanks for my first review. I will have a human/Charmander but not a Sneasel/human ok.

Day 8

Haven't woken up yet. Well I've been force to fight again but this time I didn't hurt the other person because they want as many of us to use as possible. I don't know what they are planning because they are stupid to think any of us will help them. They can't even control us on their own turf.

Day 9

I was in the lunch room the other pokemon humans when I heard something. These Pikachu ears have really good hearing. I followed the sound and it lead to a large wooden door with heaps of locks. "I really hope these chips work on these filthy half-breeds they work on regular humans fine but one I have these poke losers in my control I will rule all of Hoenn!". I ran back and told Kirsten, Fiona, Zane and this Charmander boy nick-named Charm. In some ways he's luck because he has amnesia so he can't remember his family and can't miss them. Another thing I learnt is that they take in fatally injured people which still have a chance but have a reason they disappeared. Oh yeah this forming tail is really annoying and the spots on my cheeks are really red and my skin looks yellow like I've just thrown up.

Day 10

I seriously don't like team R.A.M they keep trying to drug me pills in food, trying to jab me with a needle as I pass and they have even tried animal tranquilisers. One by one people are disappearing first a Vulpix girl then a Dustox finally it was only me, Charm, Fiona and Kirsten. Zane got caught with a needle as he dodged a dart. I'm really scared. I'm in a cage a perfect place to get me.

Day 11

The others are starting to show up. Zane said they put a chip in his neck and he is in control most of the time but every so often he loses control. Fiona cut his neck open and took the chip out of his neck it seemed to sprout roots like a flower. Kirsten healed him.

Day 12

I told they others what I had heard a few days ago. They were outraged. I suggested to escape. They told me that they did that a few months before I came 50 people died from our side 30 from their side. Over half of our side died less than a 10th of their side died.

Day 13

Team you-know-who have taken back to the box. It is easy to zap stuff now don't have to concentrate it's kind of like walking you just do it. I'm getting blonde not like re-growth but streak by streak it becomes blonde I hate blondes I want to stay a brunette but that's the least of my worries. My tail is about 30cm long now it is completely black.

Day 14

It is becoming hard to not hurt those team ram idiots. It's kind of like a song I knew

'My temperature rises as I clench my fist

I can feel my knickers as they're starting to twist

My brain is scheming revenge somehow

Should I smash his head in now?'

I wish I could retaliate. I've always been a good girl but here I want to stop that now I need it.

**Another diary entrée. Later I'm try to get you one by the 16th of April. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The lab diaries**

**Hey all welcome to the new chapter.**

Day 15

I've been here two weeks and it has felt like I have spent my whole life in this miserable place. I want to go home.

Day 16

Team R.A.M have done some thing to a new low. They have brought a new bunch of prisoners here. One of them is only about nine or ten poor kid. Kirsten thinks they will be different without human emotion. They kill the brain and all things which they are and just use their bodies. On a more annoying note my tail is bloody long I have had to rip a hole in my pants for it to go through

Day 17

Nothing happened no sign for the new people probably learning what powers they have. My tail is now exactly like a Pikachu's. The blonde streaks have stopped coming and I have a hair colouring which would cost heaps of money back home. A good way to get your hair done become a pokeperson. That's what I call myself and people like me.

Day 18

The new pokepeople joined us today a nightmare. With no people emotion they are cold and the pokemon instinct takes over. All of them apart from the young boy I saw on the way in his hair turned white and he was shaking all over. I walked over to him and asked his name. "Br…br…en…dan," he stuttered. I asked him why he was shaking and he replied because he could see all the bad things which were going to happen. Poor kid. I brought him over to Kirsten, Fiona, Zane and Charm. The first thing Kirsten said was, "Absol". She said it with pity. She said she could do something to help him dull his disaster sense but she had to it tomorrow.

Day 19

I was warned that I might have to fight to protect Brendan and Kirsten for Team R.A.M. She said she would die if she didn't complete it because her brain couldn't deal with stopping. Kirsten laid Brendan down on the floor. She touched his head and he immediately fell unconscious. She knelt down by his face and put her hands on his forehead. The Team R.A.M grunts thought that Kirsten was trying to kill him. I shocked heaps of them. After a while of this Kirsten rose up tapped Brendan and he rose too. Raymanda swept her arm out and knocked over all the grunts and lead us back to our cages.

Day 20

I was grabbed by the arm and wrenched me out of my cage personally I prefer alarm clocks. He took me through a maze of offices machines and stupid grunts to a large office where a cruel man sat with a look of blind anger. "What was with that stunt in the food room? Well?" he yelled. I had learnt from school in these situations it is better to quiet. "Here's the last one". A large man threw Brendan by the collar of his shirt. Kirsten spat, "We where helping on of your slaves. He sent all of us except from Kirsten. I spent a time talking to Brendan he is quite good to talk to when he isn't seeing all the bad things which are happening.

Day 21

Brendan has moved into a cell next to mine. He told me that he had been snatched because his dad was a rebel trying to stop Team R.A.M which is really sad. When we saw Kirsten she was badly beat up a black eye a limp a cut on her lip but defiance in her eyes she told us the she was attack by one of the mindless. That's what we call the new people excluding Brendan.


	4. Chapter 4

**The lab diaries**

**Hey this is written in Hamilton.**

**Pressure Point Victim: Really is it. Thanks.**

Day 22

I was listening at the door again. It is the room where all team R.A.M's diabolical schemes are concocted. It has something to do with the legendary pokemon. The say they have two special pokemon which can call them whatever that means. I was caught before I could hear more. I was zapped by a sort of ray gun it hurt a lot.

Day 23

I still hurt from that dam gun. I told the others what I had heard. They heard a bit more from grunts guarding them. So it is something like getting all the legendaries all together and reeking chaos. Brendan said that he had heard from hi father before he was captured that Team R.A.M have one legendary. Regirock. This plan is nothing like the plans of past teams. It has no flaws. I know this sounds pessimistic but I think nothing can stop them.

Day 23

All of us were grouped together in a room. The mindless and the normal pokepeople. We were put into rows the mindless at the front and us at the back. The team R.A.M leader was at the front. He yelled at us, "We are going to war! Not today not tomorrow not soon but we are going to war! We must prepare! We are capturing legendaries and people don't like that so we must fight those who oppose us we must fight the legendaries. Many of you will die but the strong will continue fighting for the greater good. POWER! So we will start practicing those who are weak will be executed. Now be strong we need your power".

Day 24

I ache all over. True to his word we were training for battle. For punishing us they had gone back to a more tradional method. A whip, a long, black piece of thin metal in the hand of a grunt. We had to reduce a dummy to dust easily. I did it easily. They made us run for hours. Then they made us fight each other.

Day 25

Too sore to right see yesterday's entry.

Day 26

They are sick. Team R.A.M has brought in rebel prisoners. We were to practice on them. Brendan was enable to fight because of Kirsten's dulling of his power. So I helped him. I was reduced to a bloody pulp before I zapped the pleading man in front of me. I only knocked him out. I did the same to Brendan's.

Day 27

Kirsten, Fiona, Zane, Charm, Brendan and I had a meeting. We might be having a war soon but not the one team R.A.M was thinking about. Fiona has discovered away to make the mindless join us. I am trying to make the other normal pokepeople join us. We can't battle at the moment though we are to exhausted to fight after this training. We have to do it when we have a break from training to regain strength.


	5. Chapter 5

**The lab diaries**

**Hey time for another chapter (finally).**

Day 27

There's really important news we found out from this Mudkip girl. Team R.A.M have found legendary DNA. They are planning something called Mewthree. It doesn't sound like it would work but they might be able to make a legendary pokeperson. Luckily usually you need an actual pokemon not just DNA.

Day 28

No one else thinks that it possible well except Charm but Charm is no offence but he is paranoid and a believer of the impossible.

Day 29

Brendan is really good to talk to even if he is nine. I know it isn't the best place to get a good friend but I haven't had a proper friendship for ages. I feel sorry for him because he's so young and he has already lost his mum to a team R.A.M raid. His life has been mishap after mishap and he's so young. Then there's me. Everything's gone right excluding now but I'm still pretty lucky here too.

Day 30

The day after day workout has seriously made me stronger. According to Charm I'm stronger than a normal human adult. I'm not sure whether that is good or bad though?

Day 31

Nothing to report.

Day 32

We are now taking battle tactic lessons. Very fun. I read through this diary a few times. My life sounds like one of those bad angsty books I refused to read at school. I wonder whether it would be better to be the mindless. Not having to deal with all this just following instructions.

Day 34

Team R.A.M just keeps slipping down the humane board and they were never high in the board anyway. I hear screaming from the labtory. I shudder at what's happening in there properly the doomed Mewthree project poor person.


	6. Chapter 6

I have decided how it shall turn out thanks for reviewing. It will be a success but there is something wrong with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**The lab diaries**

**Hey thanks for reviewing all of you.**

Day 35

I'm not sure but I heard that the Mewthree project is succeeding. I don't know how works but I do know that they usually use a live pokemon not just DNA. If it is true it can't be good.

Day 36

It is officially Mew DNA has been grafted in to a human. The battle will be soon.

Day 37

We had planned when our freedom battle will happen it is the same day we are supposed to battle a rebel force.

Day 38

This is not good the thing. The machine which turns pokepeople into the mindless doesn't work on it so when Mewthree wakes up she's probably going to kill us all.

Day 39

I am not fighting in the battle for our freedom. Kirsten thinks it would be better if me and Brendan ran for it around a nearby mountain and meet up later. Well it is good since Brendan doesn't have any powers.

Day 40

Mewthree's powers don't work. At it does is sit around and cry but it has good reason it is a little girl younger than Brendan. God team R.A.M is sick.

Day 41

Scratch that. Mewthree's power is phenomenal. It is controlled by emotion. The girl has no control with the powers she changes with her emotion. On a lighter note in 2 weeks I will be free.

Day 42

Nothing much to report. Freedom soon I'm so happy.

**I know it's short but I have school which has too much dam homework.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The lab diaries**

**Sorry this took so long I've had a bit of writers block and started a new story Revenge read it. Well this story is coming to the end look out for its sequel 'The lab diaries: Winter frost'. It's about the hiding in the mountains.**

Day 43

Well Mewthree hasn't killed us yet but all the Team R.A.M people are scared of her and she wanders around the building acting like a three year old should being friendly asking wear her mummy is except when a Team R.A.M person is around then she beats the crap out of them. It's quite funny.

Day 44

Brendan and I have been sneaking food out of the kitchen while others distract the guards. I had to zap a few though. We have enough food to last for weeks.

Day 45

The admin think something's up but the boss ignores them but the guards are watching us closely. We can't get any more food because the guards because they are guarding everything so closely. Kristen told me to not worry we have enough food to last up in the mountains until get to a town.

Day 46

We have got more training but it's only very light no battles. They said they didn't want to damage us we need to execute the rebels and they have advanced weaponry. So they don't want us weak in anyway.

Day 47

In three days I'm going to be free. I've been kept in my cage all day. The guards were jeering at us about how we are going to be the ultimate army even if we still have human emotions. They acted like it was a bad thing!

Day 48

Nothing really to report still in my cage.

Day 49

Tomorrow Team R.A.M is going to lose their army. I've been thinking about my route all day. Once we get back to civilisation I'm going to see my mum and dad and I'm going to tell them everything.

**Well it's short but at least it's something. The next chapter is going to be this story's last**.


	9. Chapter 9

**The lab diaries**

**This is the last chapter. It is not in diary entry put more of an epilogue.**

_A few years later_

"Any sign of her she must be out here somewhere because she and Brendan are still missing," a woman cried. She was wearing a long flowing white skirt and a red top. She had short green hair and red eyes. She looked around twenty.

"She could have been captured, Kristen or maybe…" A gruff female voice grunted. She was in loose fitting clothes her skin milk white with red running through it her eyes also red she had wicked purple claws.

"Don't say it she can't be dead we had a foolproof plan and we managed to lose her she might of taken a wrong turn and she's lost somewhere around here with Brendan," Kristen whispered unconvincingly.

A man jumped over to them. He had yellowish skin with mauve eyes he had purple hair and a long tail with a purple tulip end. He was holding a book. "Hey I found this it looks like a diary but there's no name on it," he grunted.

"God Zane don't you know anything you need to read it and see who it's most like," the woman with the claws snapped.

"Fiona quit trying to kill Zane and let's see who it is," Kristen said.

Fiona read tears trickling down her face she was unable to say anything for a few minutes and she could speak it sounded like it was easier to carry six elephants than speak. "Maggie".

Kristen snatched the diary out of Fiona's hands and started to read herself. Soon she was crying too. Zane whispered gently to Kristen, "We need to get back to the rest soon".

Kristen dragged herself up nodding she put her hands on Zane and Fiona's shoulders and teleported.

**Well this is the end. Maggie was killed protecting Brendan taking many grunts with her and Brendan was captured by Team R.A.M.**


End file.
